


Awesome Mix Vol 2 (!Fem Teen Reader Insert)

by MakiMatsurra



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, gotg
Genre: F/M, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Reader Insert, gotg - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiMatsurra/pseuds/MakiMatsurra
Summary: The guardians of the galaxy are back! With some new friends and new enemies! (Vol 2 storyline with female teen insert)





	1. Tape 1

The Guardians of the Galaxy, consisting of Peter "Star-Lord" Quill, Gamora, (Y/N) Drax and Rocket, stand around waiting for something big to show up.

“Showtime, A-holes! it will be here any minute.” Peter called, checking his device. Gamora smirked. “Which it will be it's last.” She replied as she cocked a large gun. Peter looked at her, confused.

“I thought your thing was a sword?”

“We’ve been hired to stop an inter-dimensional beast from feeding on those batteries and I’m going to stop it with a sword?” She questioned as she cocked an invisible eyebrow.

“It’s just… swords were your thing and guns were mine, but… I guess we’re both doing guns now. I just didn’t know that.”

Gamora then glanced over to Drax. “Drax, why aren’t you wearing one of Rocket’s Aero-Rigs?” She gestured to vests that everyone except him was wearing.

“It hurts.” He replied.

“Hurts?” Gamora asked concerned. He paused for a second, looking away. “I have sensitive nipples.” This comment made Rocket laugh, stopping what he was doing to mock Drax. “My nipples hurt! Oh, goodness me!”

“What about them, what are they doing?” Drax pointed to Rocket and (Y/N).

“We’re finishing this so we can listen to tunes while we work,” Rocket argued as (Y/N) hooked up a cable from the amp, she nodded. “Yeah!”

“How is that important?” Drax questioned.

“Blame Quill, he’s the one who loves music so much!”

“No, I actually agree with Drax on this, that’s hardly important right now.” Peter agreed with the destroyer. Rocket scoffed and winked. “Oh, ok, sure Quill.”

“No, seriously, I side with Drax.”

“I understand that you're being very serious right now.”

“I can clearly see you winking!” Drax yelled. “Damn, I’m using my left eye?”

(Y/N) then raised her hand as she looked to the group. “So I have another argument I want to start up when I will be able to help out in the field?”

“Here we go, I have to hear this again.” Rocket mumbled as he screwed a screw in place. The teenager glared.

“No, I’m 17-years-old now. I want to help other than staying in the ship and firing the guns in the ship. I don’t even have a mask yet!” She argued, huffing.

“You’re not shooting a gun, (Y/N).” Rocket growled as he scowled at her.

“Peter...” She whined.

“You heard Rocket, kiddo. Maybe when you’re older.” Peter softly smiled as she huffed once more. (Y/N) shook her head, her birthday was coming up in a few short days, she at least wanted to do or get something that she wanted.

They all turned their attention to Groot; who is still a baby, terrorizes orloni and looks at Rocket. “I am Groot.”

“They were not looking at you funny.” Rocket looked at him, they hear a big thump, and they all turn to see the alien, an Abilisk. Rocket sighed. “Oh, well that’s intense.”

“(Y/N), Groot! Take cover!” Peter yelled as they started to shoot at it, (Y/N) does so and peers behind one of the battery cases, she sees Baby Groot plugs in the cord to Peter Quill's stereo and starts playing "Mr. Blue Sky" by ELO and begins dancing, but soon stops when Drax destroy’s the stereo. Baby Groot gets angry and tries to kick Drax.

“The beast’s hide is too thick to be pierced from the outside! I must cut through it from the inside.”

“What?” Gamora asked, Drax started to run towards the alien, while his mouth was open. “No, Drax! Drax!”

The alien swallowed him whole.

“What’s he doing?!” Peter asked.

“He said that the skin is to thick to be pierced on the outside so…”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Peter yelled.

“I tried telling him that!”

“Skin has the same level of thickness on the inside as it is on the outside!”

“I realize that!” Gamora yelled back. Peter then pointed to its neck. “There’s a cut on its neck! Rocket, get it to look up!” Peter yelled to Rocket as activated his mask and used his jet pack.

“Alright, you giant sea monkey, up here!” Rocket called, Peter followed as they both shot at the monster, Gamora aimed for the neck, but trigger got stuck, so she threw her gun to the side, it slid over near (Y/N), who stared at it in awe, then determination, since Gamora was busy with its tentacles, she was able to lift the heavy gun, she aimed it at the neck, Peter saw this and deactivate his mask, looking at the teen very worried.

“(Y/N), what are you doing? Put down the gun! You’re not ready-“

He was interrupted once the trigger got unstuck, since that was the first time she shot a gun by hand, the kick was too much and it kicked her onto her bottom. The bullet missed its intentional shot, but it gave Gamora an opening, the huntress nodded and jumped up, and slit the monster’s throat with her swords, unleashing Drax in a disgusting amount of blood and bodily fluids. “Yes! I have single-handily vanquished the beast!”

Everyone gave him a look as Groot threw something in his face. “What?”

(Y/N) tried to sneak back to the ship, but stopped to hear someone clearing his throat. She turned and smiled nervously at Rocket, who looked at her unimpressed.

“Boy, isn’t she gonna be in world trouble when she gets back to the ship,” Peter whispered to Gamora, who nodded.


	2. Tape 2

"What are they called again?" Drax questioned as he looked at the golden bulbs.

"Anulax batteries," Peter replied as he took off his aero rig and put on his red jacket.

"Harbulary Batteries," Drax mumbled.

"That's nothing like what I just said. But they're worth thousands of units apiece..." Peter replied as Rocket took one out and inspected it, (Y/N) and Groot leaning in to get a closer look as well, the raccoon smirked. "...which is why the Sovereign hired us to protect them. Careful what you say around these folks. They're easily offended. The cost of transgression is death." Peter told everyone as they made their way to the big building.

"We thank you, Guardians, for putting your lives on the line." Ayesha, the priestess for the Sovereign spoke on her throne, the people coated with gold, shimmering. "We could not risk the lives of our own Sovereign citizens. Every citizen is born exactly as designed by the community. Impeccable, both physically and mentally. We control the DNA of our progeny germinating them in birthing pods."

"I guess I prefer to make people the old-fashion way," Peter replied, making (Y/N) giggle a little. "Well, perhaps someday, you could give me a history lesson...In the archaic ways of our ancestors. For academic purposes."

"I would be honored, yes." Peter nodded, smiling. "In the name of research...I think that could be pretty, uh...repulsive. I'm not into that kind of casual..."

"Oh, please," Gamora said as she stood forward. "Your people promised something in exchange for our services. Bring it...and we shall gladly be on our way."

Ayesha pointed her finger, a door opened and a guard dragged someone out wearing a brown rugged cloak, they slammed them down and pulled back the hood, revealing Nebula. Gamora glared at the cyborg, and Nebula glared back.

"Family reunion. Yay." Peter said in the back, making Rocket and (Y/N) roll their eyes.

"I understand she is your sister."

"She's with no more to me than the bounty for her on Xandar," Gamora growled as she yanked Nebula to her feet and pushed her towards the ship.

"Our soldiers apprehended her attempting to steal the batteries. Do with her as you please." The priestess said as she stood up. "We thank you, High Priestess Ayesha." Peter bowed, they began to walk away, until Ayesha stopped them.

"What is your heritage, Mr. Quill?"

"My mother is from Earth," Peter responded. "And your father?"

"He ain't from Missouri. That's all I know." The priestess nodded, then looked over to (Y/N). "And you?"

"Both of my parents are from Earth. My dad left my mom and my family of 9 siblings." The teen replied, looking at her with almost a glare. Ayesha looked at her for one more moment, staring into her eyes, then turned back to Peter. "I see it within you. An unorthodox genealogy. A hybrid that seems particularly...reckless."

She then turned back to (Y/N). "As for you, all I must say is that...(E/C) eyes can be powerful if used correctly."

(Y/N) looked at the priestess with confusion, Rocket then stepped up. "You know, they told me you people were conceited douchebags...but that isn't true at all."

The crowd gasps as Rocket winks at Quill, he then looks around. "Oh shit, I'm using my wrong eye again, aren't I?"

The guardians start to leave as Drax drags Rocket away. "I'm sorry. That was meant to be behind your back."

"Count yourself blessed they didn't kill you."

"You're telling me." Rocket giggles as he opens his knapsack to reveal a ton of anulax batteries. "You wanna buy some batteries."

Drax roars with laughter while Rocket brings a finger to his muzzle and shushed him, he glanced at (Y/N), who looked completely worse than when he scolded her earlier. His ears went back by an inch as they walked back to the ship.

On the ship, (Y/N) was in her seat, fiddling with a necklace she was wearing as she looked out the window. Her thoughts trailed back to her dad.

_"There she is! My little angel! I could spot you anywhere with those beautiful eyes and that amazing smile!"_

She was interrupted when a small box was set in her lap, she put away the necklace and looked at it, then looked to the person who gave it to her; Rocket. "What's this?"

"Your Birthday." He replied. Her eyes widen as she opened the box, she gasped and smiled. She pulled out a silver chip with some wiring. "Is this?"

"I thought you needed something to cheer you up after that golden broad brought you down two days before your birthday. Here; lean down and move some of your hair so I can put it on you." She does so, she winced a little, but after a few minutes, he nodded and handed her a shard of mirror glass. "Okay, go ahead."

(Y/N) took a deep breath and pressed the chip, a (F/C) gas mask covered her nose and mouth, she smiled as she lightly touched it, she could feel the gears and screws that Rocket put on to make it look better. "So does this mean?"

"When we get back to Xandar...I'll teach you how to shoot." Rocket sighed, she put the box away and lightly hugged Rocket. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Alright, Alright." Rocket chuckled as he pushed her off. "No need to get sappy. I gotta start the ship." He replied, reaching behind her ear to turn off the mask. She smiled and went to go find Peter.


	3. Tape 3

Peter took off his shirt to change it, grabbing his grey long sleeve one, he sniffed it first before putting it on, turning to Gamora as she put on electric handcuffs on Nebula. “That stuff about my father...Who does she think she is?”

“I know you’re sensitive about that,” Gamora replied, not looking at him, he made a face.

“I’m not sensitive about it. I just don’t know who he is.” Gamora finally glanced at him, he decided to change the topic. “Sorry if it seemed like I was flirting with the High Priestess. I wasn’t.”

“I don’t care if you were,” Gamora replied shortly as she dragged Nebula away. Peter made another face. “Well, I feel like you do care. That’s why I’m apologizing. So, sorry!”

“Peter! Peter! Look!” (Y/N) rushes to him and shows off her new mask. “Rocket gave it to me for my birthday.”

Peter glanced at it and gave a smile before turning back to look at Gamora. “Cool beans, kiddo.”

She turned to look at Gamora too. She sighed and turned off her mask once more. “Don’t take this the wrong way...but I don’t think Gamora is the one for you, Peter.”

He looked at her, then back to Gamora. “There are two types of people in the universe.” She held up two fingers.

“The people who dance, and the people who don’t.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Peter nodded. “Feel lucky, cause Rocket wouldn’t even let me near certain types of (Boy/Girl)s, he hates the idea of me getting a (Boyfriend/Girlfriend).”

“Oh, god,” Peter mumbled. “Gamora doesn’t seem like the type to be interested in you, though.”

“Okay, yes. I get it. I’m a dancer, Gamora is not.” Peter replied, scratching the back of his ear.

“You just need to find a dancer, like you.” (Y/N) smiled. Peter hummed and nodded as he looked at her. “So...what do you think the priestess meant by your eyes.”

(Y/N) scoffed. “No idea, I know my parents are human. It just doesn’t make sense.”

“But you’re sure?” Peter questioned.

“Positive.”

“Super positive?”

“Yeah.”

“Absolutely positive?”

“Yes!”

“One hundred-“

“Both of my parents are human! Neither of them cheated on each other or had sex with any other race!” (Y/N) growled, making Peter chuckle.

“Dad did leave though.” She mumbled. Peter stopped chuckling and looked at her, as she looked down at her shoes. “I don’t know why...he just did. He left, then mom started drinking...then smoking...then doing drugs...then came the beating...”

(Y/N) stopped herself, shaking her head. Peter gave her a worried look as the teen took a deep breath. “Anyway, good luck with Gamora.” She mumbled as she walked away.

Gamora meanwhile was still setting Nebula up, she looked beside her to see a bowl of fruit. “I’m hungry. Hand me some of that yaro root.” She demanded.

“No. It’s not ripe yet...and I hate you.” Gamora growled as she had Nebula chained. “You hate me? You left me there while you stole that stone for yourself. And yet here you stand, a hero. I will be free of these shackles soon enough, and I will kill you. I swear.”

Gamora looked back at her and shook her head. “No. You’re gonna live out the rest of your days in a prison on Xandar...wishing you could.”

Nebula grunts. Suddenly, an alarm starts blaring, and Gamora rushes up to the bridge.


	4. Tape 4

"This is weird." Peter mused. as everyone sat in their seats. "We've got a Sovereign fleet approaching from the rear."

"Why would they do that?" Gamora questioned.

"Probably because Rocket stole some of their batteries," Drax mumbled, Rocket glared at the destroyer. "Dude!"

Everyone looked at Rocket.

"Right. He didn't steal some of those. I don't know why they're after us. What a mystery this is."

"I'll ready up the gun." (Y/N) quickly said as she got in position, they missed the ship by a fraction, Peter started to dodge their shots.

"What were you thinking?" Peter yelled.

"Dude, they were really easy to steal!" Rocket argued. "That's your defense?" Gamora questioned once more.

"Come on! You saw how that High Priestess talked down to us. Now I'm teaching her a lesson." Rocket growled.

"Keep her steady." (Y/N) called out as she flipped some switches.

"Oh, I didn't realize your motivation was altruism. It's really a shame the Sovereign gave mistaken your intentions...and they're trying to kill us." Peter looked at Rocket.

"Exactly!"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh, no! You're supposed to use a sarcastic voice! Now I look foolish!" Rocket whined.

"Can we put the bickering on hold...until after we survive this massive space battle?" Gamora growled as she typed away on her space computer.

"More incoming!" Peter yelled.

"Good! I wanna kill some guys!" Rocket switched off (Y/N)'s controls and started firing, yelling, as the teen glared at him. "Hey!"

The teen switched the controls back to her and started to shoot some ships. Rocket looked back at her. "Hey!"

"You two are not killing anyone. Those ships are remotely piloted." Gamora said.

"Like a remote control airplane?" (Y/N) questioned as she shot more ships. Suddenly, a hit was taken to the wing. "What's the nearest habitable planet?" Peter asked.

Gamora searched through the computer. "It's called Berhert."

"How many jumps?"

"Only one. But the access point is 47 clicks away. And you have to go through that quantum asteroid field." Gamora replied Peter steered the ship towards the field as Drax peered through the window. "Quill, to make it through that...you'd have to be the greatest pilot in the universe."

"Lucky for us...I-"

"I am." Rocket smirked as he switched the piloting controls over to himself, Peter switched it back.

"What are you doing?" Rocket questioned. "I've been flying this rig since I was 10 years old."

"I was cybernetically engineered to pilot a spacecraft." Rocket argued, switching it back.

"You were cybernetically engineered to be a douchebag!" Peter argued back, switching it back to him.

"Stop it," Gamora warned.

"Make up your mind on who pilots and who doesn't! It's hard to aim when the controls are going back and forth!" (Y/N) yelled.

"Quill, later on tonight, you're gonna be laying down in your bed...And there's gonna be something squishy in your pillowcase. And you're gonna be like, "What's this?" And it's gonna be because I put a turd in there!" He yelled at the human. Switch.

"You put your turd in my bed, I shave you."

"Oh, it won't be my turd. It'll be Drax's." Rocket mused. Peter growled. Switch.

Drax let out a huge laugh. "I have famously huge turds."

"We're about to die, and this is what we're discussing?" Gamora questioned. Rocket switched.

Peter switched back.

Then Rocket.

Then Peter.

Then Rocket.

Then suddenly, an asteroid hit the ship, and the gun canon was knocked off, an explosion happened, making the ship spin around, and made (Y/N) fall out of her seat, she yelped, then grabbed onto the base of her seat. Peter sealed it up.

"Idiots!" Nebula yelled.

"Well, that's what you get when Quill flies." Rocket smirked, but he stopped when Gamora threw a wrench at him, it hit the back of his head, he yelped. "We still have a Sovereign craft behind us." Gamora reminded.

"(Y/N), the status of the gun canons?" Peter called out to her. She got back in her seat, buckling her seatbelt this time, and looked on the screen. "Offline! They're completely ripped off!"

"20 clicks to the jump!" Gamora yelled. Drax handed the baby Groot to Gamora, who told him to hold on.

Drax went downstairs and kicked a root away from Nebula. "It's not ripe."

He attached a cord behind his back, then put a spacesuit on his back, tapping it, a blue hologram formed around him.

"15 clicks to the jump!"

Drax grabbed a gun, and pressed a button, he jumped out, the cord dragging him along.

"10 clicks!"

"Die spaceship!" Drax yelled as he took a shot, he destroyed it.

"Five clicks!"

Even more spaceships came their way. "Son of a..." Peter started but stopped himself. "They went around the field!"

They started to shoot at the Milano, but something just completed destroyed them all at the same time, everyone looked around in confusion, then Rocket looked out the window. "What is that?"

"Who cares? There's the jump point! Go!"

Rocket continued to look, then a guy on top of the spaceship waved. "It's a guy." He mused.

They made the jump, and Gamora gawked at her screen. “Oh my god. He’s still out there?” She questioned as Drax was still being dragged by the Milano from the outside, everything was coming apart and hitting him, suddenly, the wrench broke off, but Gamora rushed down and grabbed it, holding it so Drax wouldn’t get blown off.

Peter saw this and looked back, Groot was in Gamora’s seat, eating space candies. “Groot put your seatbelt on! Prepare for a really bad landing!” Peter yelled as they started to crash through the trees, after a few moments, it stops, and one of the wings falls off. Drax gets off the ground, laughing. “That was awesome! Yes!”


	5. Tape 5

“Look at this!” Gamora yelled, furious at the two pilots. “Where is the other half of our ship?!”

“My ship.” Peter quietly corrected. “Either one of youcould have gotten us through that field...had you flown what’s between your ears instead of what’s between your legs!” She pointed to them.

Peter smirked at Drax. “If what’s between my legs had a hand on it...I guarantee I could have landed this ship with it.”

“That’s disgusting, Peter.” Then teen glared at him, looking at the ship. “There goes my shooting practice.” She mumbled.

“Peter. We almost died because of your arrogance.” Gamora glared, Peter pointed at Rocket. “More like because he stole...the Anulax batteries!”

“They’re called Harbulary batteries.” Drax reminded.

“No! They’re not!” (Y/N) growled.

“Do you know why I did it, Star-Munch? Hmm?” Rocket asked, Peter, scoffed and looked away. “I’m not gonna answer to Star-Munch.”

“I did it because I wanted to!” Rocket yelled, ears pinned back.

“Dick,” Peter mumbled.

“What are we even talking about this for? We just had a little man save us by blowing up 50 ships!” Rocket looked at his team. “How little?”

Rocket pinched his fingers. “Well, I don’t know, like this?”

“A little one-inch man saved us?” Gamora questioned, unamused.

“Well if he got closer, I’m sure he would be much larger.” Rocket mused as Peter rolled his eyes. “That’s how eyesight works, you stupid raccoon.”

“Don’t call me a raccoon!”

“I’m sorry. I took it too far. I meant Trash Panda.”

(Y/N)’s eyes widened as Rocket looked around, confused. “Is that better?” Rocket asked Drax, who shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“It’s worse, so much worse.” The teen whispered, hoping Rocket wouldn’t hear, but she was proven wrong, as Rocket’s eyes flared and his tail puffed up, snarling as he tried to pounce on Peter. “You son of a...”

“Hey!”

“I’ve had it with you!”

“No! Back up!”

“Rocket, stop!”

Nebula looked up and noticed a white egg spaceship coming in. “Someone followed you through the jump point.”

The two stopped bickering and Rocket pulled out his gun, as the same for Star-Lord, (Y/N) held her fist up in a fighting position. “Set me free, you’ll need my help.” Nebula said as everyone grouped up.

“I’m not a fool, Nebula,” Gamora replied.

“You are a fool if you deprive yourself a hand in combat.”

“You’ll attack me the moment I let you go.”

“No, I won’t.”

“You’d think an evil supervillain would learn how to properly lie,” Peter said.

“I bet it’s the one-inch man,” Drax said excitedly. The space ship finally landed gracefully, and two beings walked out, an older looking man, and a small skinny lady with black hair, black eyes, and two antennas sticking out of her head.

“After all these years, I’ve found you.” The old man smiled. Everyone looked to (Y/N), who simply looked back. “That’s not my dad.” She whispered- yelled.

“Who the hell are you?” Pete questioned. “I figured my rugged good looks would make that obvious. My name is Ego...and I’m your dad, Peter.”

(Y/N)’s eyes widened as she looked at Peter, then back at Ego. “Holy shit.”

Meanwhile, on Contraxia, the Ravagers was having a grand old time with other ladies while it was snowing. Yondu looked out the window to look at his crew, he finally came down, looking at fellow Ravager Stakar talking to other people. Yondu approached him.

“Sarkar.” He said. The man looked at Yondu as the blue man pounded his chest and bowed his head. “It has been some time.”

“It seems like this establishment is the wrong kind of disreputable.” The man replied, pointing at Yondu, then leaving, leaving the man yell out his name as he walked away.

“There’s a hundred Ravager factions. You just lost the business of 99 of them by serving one.”

Yondu inhales sharply, and slams his fist on the nearby table, breaking glass, growling as he marched forward. “You can go to hell then! I don’t give a damn what you think of me!”

“So what are you following us for?” Starkar whipped around with his crew. “Because you’re gonna listen to what I gotta say!”

“I don’t gotta listen to nothing!” He pointed to Yondu. “You betrayed the code! Ravagers don’t deal in kids.”

“I told you before! I didn’t know what was going on!”

“You didn’t know because you didn’t want to know because it made you rich.”

Yondu then gestured to the clothes he was wearing. “I demand a seat at the table! I wear these flames, same as you.”

“You may dress like us...but you’ll never hear the Horns of Freedom when you die, Yondu. And the Colors of Ogord...will never flash over your grave.” He then grabbed Yondu’s jacket. “If you think...I take pleasure in exiling you...you’re wrong. You broke all our hearts.”

And with that, the man left with his crew, leaving Yondu’s old crew talk and gossip about him, some backing up Yondu, suddenly one called out; “Who the hell is that?”

Everyone looked to the side as the Sovereign priestess walked towards Yondu, dressed up warmly and with carpet under her feet. “Yondu Udonta...I have a proposition for you.”

“I hired Yondu to pick you up when your mother passed away. But instead of returning you...Yondu kept you. I have no clue as to why.” Ego explained. Peter looked at him. “Well, I’ll tell you why. Because I was a skinny little kid who could squeeze into places adults couldn’t. It made it easier for thievin’.”

The guardians were sitting around a fire, eating. Ego looked at his son. “Well, I’ve been trying to track you down ever since.” Drax looked at Peter. “I thought Yondu was your father.”

The teen almost choked as she tried to hold back a laugh. Peter looked at the destroyer. “What? We’ve been together this whole time and you thought Yondu was my actual blood relative?”

“You look exactly alike,” Drax said in his defense. Rocket and (Y/N) look at Drax. “One’s blue!” They said at the same time.

“No, he’s not my father!” Peter growled. “Yondu was the guy who abducted me...kicked the crap out of me so I could learn to fight and kept me in terror by threatening to eat me.”

“Eat you?” Ego questioned.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, that son of a bitch.”

“I’ve had worse.” (Y/N) mumbled quietly, but not quite enough as everyone looked at her. “Aw, shit.” She said.

“Language.” Rocket growled. Ego looked at the teen. “Terra?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What scars do you possess, Miss?”

“(Y/N), and if it’s all the same to you, it’s nothing too bad...”

“You just said you had worse!” Peter pointed at the teen. The teen nodded. “Okay, Yes, I did, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna talk about it.”

“Then why did you say something,” Drax mumbled, The teen growled. “My mom beat me across my body with a long wooden rod, is that what you wanna hear? My mom used me as her own personal ashtray, she told me she would beat my younger siblings if I cried. Is that what you want to hear?!”

The teen put her dish down and got up, storming towards the broken down Milano as everyone stayed quiet for a few moments, no one daring to get up to chase her.

“I apologize.” Ego said softly.

“No, it’s fine. Kids, right?” Peter silently joked. Ego cocked his head. “How did you come across someone that young?”

“Ah...ask Rocket. I met her on Xandar, she and this little maniac here was trying to catch me for a bounty.” Peter gestured to Rocket and Groot.

“How’d you locate us now?” Gamora asked, trying to change the subject. “Well, even where I reside, out past the edge of what’s known...we’ve heard tell about the man they call Star-Lord. What say we head out there right now? Your associates are welcome, even the triangle-faced monkey and the little girl.”

Rocket felt his face as he silently whimpered. “I promise you...it’s unlike any other place you’ve ever seen. And there...I can explain your very special heritage. Finally, get to be...the father I’ve always wanted to be. Excuse me. I’m gonna take a wiz.”

Peter looked at Gamora. “I’m not buying it.”

“Let’s go take a walk.”

Rocket walked up towards the Milano’s bridge, seeing (Y/N), red face and all. He huffed and waved his hand. “Kid, don’t let that dast idiot get to you-“

“It’s not that.” (Y/N) mumbled.

“Then what is it? Tell me! Because I’m getting pretty pissed about you not feeling right lately-“

“They’re right.” (Y/N) hiccuped. Leaving Rocket to cock an eyebrow. “They’re all right...I’m a teen that’s defenseless. A teen that shouldn’t be here. A teen that shouldn’t be alive-“

She stopped as Rocket slapped her. Her eyes widened as he touched her sore cheek. “You done? What did I tell you when I found you when you were 7-years-old? I told you to suck it up, life sucks. And you promised me that you wouldn’t let them get to you. I’m not always going to be here, kid.”

(Y/N) looked at him, eyes puffy. “You gonna break your promise?” Rocket asked her. She shook her head, sniffling. “No.”

“Atta-Girl.”


	6. Tape 6

"You're leaving me with that fox?" Nebula roared as she looked at Rocket, who was fixing the ship. Gamora walked towards Groot, holding a satchel. "He's not a fox. Shoot her if she does anything suspicious." 

Rocket grumbles in understanding. Gamora smirked as she crouched down to meet Groot's eyes. "Or if you feel like it." 

"Okay." 

The green lady then smiled lightly at Groot, lifting his small wooden chin so he could look at her. "Hey, It'll be just a couple of days. We'll be back before Rocket's finished fixing the ship." She nudged her head towards the rodent. The small tree gave a small nod, and as the warrior walked away, he gave a small wave. Drax and Peter were making their way out too, Peter was wearing a long red scarf. "What if the Sovereign come?" 

"There's no way for them to know we're here. Let's go." Peter reassured. "I'm uncertain about parting ways," Drax told Star-Lord. "God, you're like an old woman." Peter huffed. 

"Because I'm wise?" Drax questioned, leaving Peter to give him a look. He turned to the teen and put his hands on her shoulders. "You sure you'll be okay?" 

(Y/N) nodded. "Yeah. Rocket is going to give me some shooting lessons later. I'll be fine." Peter then ruffled her (H/L) hair and went on his way, but before he left, he looked at Rocket, who just sneered at Peter. "I hope Daddy isn't as big of a dick as you, orphan boy."

Peter just gave Rocket a pathetic look as his words were like venom; "What is your goal here? To get everybody to hate you?" 

Rocket stopped working on the ship and gave a cocky smirk. "Because it's working." Peter finished as he turned away and walked towards Ego's ship with Drax and Gamora, leaving the four with the broken down Milano. 

Once they got into the egg-shaped spaceship, they took off, as soon as they took off, Ego told Mantis to put him to sleep, and she did, quite effortlessly, Peter watched from afar and pulled out a picture of David Hasselhoff, looking at it, then to Ego. 

"Hey, can I ask you a personal question?" Quill asked Mantis as they were all sitting down on a sleek white sofa in the spaceship. "Oh..." Mantis looked between the two. "No one has ever asked me a personal question." 

"Your antennae, what are they for?" 

She looked up at them then back to Quill. "Their purpose?" Drax nodded as Gamora walked in on the trio. "Yes. Quill and I have a bet." 

"Dude. You're not supposed to say that!" Peter hushed as he hung his head. Drax ignored him and looked at the black-haired lady. "I say...if you are about to go through a doorway that is too low..." Peter looked at Gamora, who gave a small smile and looked away to make her a drink. 

"...Your antennae will feel this, and keep you from being decapitated." She just looked at Drax very strangely, then looked back at Peter. "Right. And if it's anything other than...you specifically not being decapitated by a doorway, I win." 

"They are not for feeling doorways," Mantis said, completely offended. Drax sighs as Peter laughs. "I think...they have something to do with my empathic abilities." Gamora looked at the antennae female. "What are those?"

"If I touch someone, I can feel their feelings." 

"You read minds?" The human asked as he looked at her antennae. "No. Telepaths know thoughts. Empaths feel feelings. Emotions." She looked at Peter and reached her hand forward. "May I?" 

"Alright." Peter agreed, she lightly touched his hand, she felt a warm glow come to her senses, as well as a hot firey surge of passion, her mind visualized the color red as her antennae glowed. She looked at Star-Lord and smiled. "You feel love." 

"Yeah. I guess I feel a general, unselfish love for just about everybody." 

"No!" She interrupted, still smiling. "Romantic, sexual love." 

"No, I don't." Peter gave her a look. "For her!" She pointed at Gamora and looked at her in excitement like a puppy, Peter quickly yanked his hand away. "No!" 

Gamora gave him a weird look. "That is not-" He was interrupted by Drax's laughing. 

"Okay," Quill mumbled. Drax pointed at him and continued to laugh, as Quill groaned. "She just told everyone your deepest, darkest secret!" Peter rolled his eyes. "Dude, I think you're overreacting a little bit!" 

"You must be so embarrassed!" Drax yelled as he continued to laugh. He then started to pat his chest. "Do me! Do me!" She does so, putting a soft hand on his tattooed chest, feeling another warm feeling, but this time, it was bubbly, and the color she envisioned was yellow. She laughed along with Drax, barely able to muster words out of her mouth; "I have never felt such humor!" They both laughed and pointed at the embarrassed human, his face almost turning red. "So unbelievably cool." 

She then tried to touch Gamora, but she stopped her hand, grabbing it harshly. "Touch me, and the only thing you're gonna feel is a broken jaw." 

Mantis quickly nodded and turned away as Gamora let go. "I can also alter emotions to some extent." 

"Yeah, like what?" Peter questioned. "If I touch someone sad...I can ease them into contentment for a short while." 

"That would have been good for (Y/N)..." Peter mumbled as Mantis continued. "I can make a stubborn person compliant." She looked at Gamora, who looked back at her. "But I mostly use it to help my master sleep. He lies awake at night thinking about his progeny." 

Peter gave a small looked at Mantis, before Drax touched his chest once more. "Do one of those on me." She does so, lightly touching his forehead as she whispered; "Sleep." And just like that, he was out like a light, snoring away. 


	7. Tape 7

It is now nighttime on Berhert, all four moons were in the sky as they gave off a bright cosmic glow. Rocket was with (Y/N), holding a small pistol in his hand as he chugged the last bit of beer in a brown crystal-like bottle. After releasing a refreshing gasp, he put it on a stump and walked over to the teenager and Small Groot, who was cheering from the sidelines, who was a good ways away from the bottle.

“Okay, here we go...” He muttered as he gave her the gun.

“Get in position.”

She does so, stiff like a brick wall and her legs close together like planks, Rocket kicked her legs apart, climbed up on her shoulders and positioned her arms and hands in the correct position. “Relax your shoulders.”

She does so, checking over everything, he put his paws over her ears to the best of his ability, her eyes widened at the sudden touch but shook away her thoughts.

“Now, when you shoot this pistol, you’re still gonna get a kick, not a big one, but enough to make your hand move, your job is to make sure you focus on your target.” He told her.

“Okay.” She nodded.

“You focus on nothing else but your target, you understand?”

“Mhm.”

“Alright, safety off.”

A click was heard as she used her thumb to toggle the small switch.

“Finger on the trigger.”

A cold metal feeling was met with her fingers as the tip of her pointer finger met with the trigger.

“When you’re ready, shoot.”

She took a deep breath. She could hear her own pulse going rapid, her heart beating miles a minute, but her (E/C) eyes were stern, with a squeeze of a trigger, there was a loud pop.

She aimed the gun downwards with a smile, the bottle was only shards now, Rocket whistled as he took his paws off her ears. “Not too bad, you were panicked, but you got it.”

The teen blushed and looked at Rocket. “H-How did you-“

“I could feel how tense you were, the gun ain’t gonna hurt you as long as it’s not pointed at you.” Rocket smirked.

“I am Groot!”

“Shh! That doesn’t count.”

“I am-“

“Should I try again?” She asked, smiling to herself.

“I want to try shooting one-handed.”

Rocket hummed in amusement, cocking an eyebrow as he shrugged. “Okay.”

He grabbed another empty bottle and propped it up, placing it right in the middle of the dark oak. After he was done with that, he went back to (Y/N), climbing up to her shoulders once more, making her wince due to his razor nails.

He covered her ears with his paws once more. “Okay, lower your non-shooting arm.”

She did so.

“Turn your body a little.” She follows.

“When you’re ready-“ He didn’t finish his sentence as his ear twitched, he turned his head, looking at the woods behind them, his brown nose twitching, a bang caught him off guard, he turned back to (Y/N) and Groot in worry.

“Damn! I missed it!” She whined as she put the safety back on the gun.

Rocket heard some crushed leaves, his head whipped around again, squinting his Amber eyes, he saw it.

Many white lights and they weren’t stars.

“We gotta go.” He quickly said, grabbing the gun and holstering it.

“Wha- Rocket, what are you-“

“We’re being followed, they know we’re here.” The raccoon said in a quick state, rushing to his bag and pulling out some gadgets.

“I am Groot!” Groot asked, panicking. Rocket tried to hush them both.

“I want you to grab Groot and run back to the ship, Kid.”

“R-Rocket! I’m not leaving you with whoever those guys are! H-How will I know you’re still alive?” She asked with worry-filled eyes. Rocket looked at her, he pulled out a device and pressed a button, and she could hear a retro song play from the Milano, he handed it to her.

“As long as you hear me humming, Some cries other than mine, and me laughing, I’ll be fine. Now go!” He smirked. (Y/N) looked at the device and nodded, scooping up a whimpering Groot and ran towards the ship.

Rocket sighed as he looked up at the moons, he turned on another device he had and started to hum “Southern Nights”

———————-

The Milano was still in a wrecked state, a bright light was illuminating the inside as the campfire was still burning on the outside.

Kraglin saw the ship a little ways from the woods, hearing Rocket’s hums, he gestured for his crew of the Ravagers to follow him, while Taserface laughed, they follow.

One of the Ravagers grabbed a nearby spider, squishing it then crunching on the limbs of it, eating it as they got closer, hearing Rocket’s hums get louder. However, they were not looking on where they were stepping, as one of them stepped on a device that made a beeping sound, the man’s eyes went wide as the look to the side to see a bunch of turrets with darts opened up, they were strapped to the trees using thick leather straps.

They shot out and hit them in the face as they all groan, falling to the ground, one, however, started to shoot at the sky, getting the attention of everyone inside of the Milano. Groot and (Y/N) look in worry as they sat next to the walkie Rocket gave them, he was still humming.

The said raccoon peered behind the tree he was hiding in, high above the ground. When he saw they were getting into position, he decided to move, however, he stepped on a weak branch and it snapped, he mentally cursed to himself before leaping to a next one, pocketing the walkie, one of the Ravagers look up in confusion, just in time to see the outline of the rodents.

“There!” One of them screamed and they all yelled as they tried to shoot at him. Rocket made it to his destination, wincing as they shot at him, branches exploded everywhere as he leaped from place to place, when he finally reached his destination, he grabbed another switch, he pressed one of the red buttons and sighed.

Another one of the devices reacted and sent the troops up flying and crashing back down, this made Rocket chuckled as he did it again, seeing them all flying up and down made Rocket laugh as he did it over and over again.

Once he was done with that, he lept off to find another tree branch, he took off his knapsack and grabbed a bunch of little silver disks, smirking once more, he jumped on their shoulders to attach them to each of their foreheads, as they were trying to get him and the disks off, he jumped on a tree branch above them and pressed a device on his wrist. Making the screen turn orange and give out a satisfying chirp. All of the Ravagers were electrocuted in moments, making them fall down, Rocket climbed down from the tree, landing in a clearing.

As he landed, he heard some more footsteps, Amber Eyes glossed over as he sniffed his surrounds once more. He turned his head slightly to see a Ravager approaching from behind, but he knew that he wasn’t the only one, as another one approached from the other side.

“Ain’t so tough now without all your toys...are you?” He laughed. Rocket stood up, looking at him for a split second, before running up to him, pounding on his chest. He grabbed the Ravager's neck and punched it, making the man gasp for air. The Ravager from behind shot at Rocket, who jumped out of the way just in time for the blast to hit the man he just punched.

He did a small backflip and landed on the man’s shoulders, punching his face and head quite quickly, the man fell down face first, as he tried to get back up again, Rocket gave one more blow to the back of his head, knocking him out. He panted as he was out of breath, but his ear twitched once more to hear a whistle.

He saw a red arrow heading towards him, he winced as the arrow came inches from his face, he opened one of his eyes as he sighed. “Crap...”

Yondu and the rest of the Ravagers emerged from the woods, the blue-skinned man chuckling. “Hey there, Rat.” 

“How’s it going, you blue idiot?” Rocket asked as he raised his arms up, glaring at Yondu, all of his men’s guns trained on the rodent.

Yondu looked at the stick he was using as a toothpick. “Not so bad. We got ourselves a pretty good little gig here. This golden gal with a quite high opinion of herself has offered us a large sum to deliver you and your pals over to her because she wants to kill y’all.”

This made the Ravagers laugh as Rocket snarled.

—————-

Meanwhile, at the Milano, Nebula was talking to the two. “Your friend... There’s too many of them. He needs my help.”

“You don’t know that! He could be walking away at this moment-“ (Y/N) tried to argue, but stopped as the cyborg wasn’t finished.

“If you care about him, you need to get me out of these bonds. They are going to kill him!” She growled, Groot looked at her with wet eyes, then at (Y/N).

“...I...am Groot.”

The teen slowly grabbed the keys to the bonds as she looked at Nebula, almost shaking, she approached her. “You...promise you’ll save him? You’ll stop them from killing him?”

Nebula nodded. “I will stop them if you let me free.”

(Y/N) looked at the keys, determined.

———————-

“I tell you, it was pretty easy to find you.” Yondu continued.

“I put a trader in your shop back there... over the war in Xandar.”

Rocket sighed as he looked at Yondu. “Give me your word you won’t hurt Groot and (Y/N)... and I’ll tell you where the batteries are.”

This made Yondu chuckle. “Lucky for you my word don’t mean squat. Otherwise, I’d actually hand you over.”

“Otherwise, you’d what?!” Taserface roared, making a Yondu shrug.

“We’ll take them batteries. They’re worth what? A quarter mill on the open market?” The Ravagers agreed behind him.

“That Priestess offered us a million. A quarter is only one-third of that!” Taserface argued.

“A quarter ain’t a third.” The leader corrected.

“A quarter is 25.” Another one said.

“No.” Yondu shook his head.

“We can’t even buy a pair of boots with 25 units.” He continued, making Rocket look at them all in complete confusion, he then sighed at their stupidity.

“Enough! The point is, we ain’t stupid enough to help kill the Guardians of the Galaxy! The whole dang Nova Corps would be on us.” Yondu yelled.

“That ain’t right!” Kraglin whimpered as he glared at Yondu.

“I just gotta say it this one time, Captain. No matter how many times Quill betrays you... you protect him like none of the rest of us much matter!”

“Yeah!” Half of the Ravagers agree.

“I’m the one who sticks up for you!” Kraglin continued.

“Take it easy, Kraglin.” One of them said.

“Damn Straight, lad. He’s gone soft. Suppose it’s time for a change in leadership.” Taserface growled as they all aimed their guns at each other, Yondu glared at them and whistled, making his arrow appear back at his side.

“Put your damn guns down!” One of them yelled.

“Whoa! Whoa!” Rocket exclaimed.

“There must be some kind of peaceful resolution to this, fellas. Or even a violent one where I’m standing over there.” Rocket pointed to the side, but no one listened to him.

Yondu looked at the snarling Taserface, and just as he was about to send his whistle towards him, something shot the red device on his head, making him drop the arrow and stumble, before he fell down to the ground, groaning.

Nebula was standing right behind him, as soon as Rocket saw the cyborg, he sighed as he knew that she tricked the kid.

She shot another electric impulse towards the raccoon, who flew back groaning as he was knocked out.

Everyone turned to her. “Well, hello, boys.”

She took a bite of the yarro root, but after seconds of chewing, she spits it back out.

“It’s not ripe.”


	8. Tape 8

Laughter, cheers, screams. That’s what the Ravagers’ ship was filled with. All of them were in a big room, Nebula watching in the back, as some dragged Yondu’s followers into an airlock, shooting them out to space. Baby Groot was in a hanging cage as people yelled at him, scaring him to death.Rocket, Yondu, and (Y/N) were all tied to chairs, however, Yondu did nothing but look at the ground.

“Captain!”

(Y/N) looked to the poor man, crying and begging to Yondu.

“Help me! Please! Captain!”

(Y/N) quickly looked away, squeezing her eyes shut.

Taserface leaned down towards Yondu. “You’re the one who killed those men by leading them down the wrong path.”

He grabbed his head, forcing him to look up at him. “Because you’re weak.”

A blow to the face as they all cheer.

“And stupid!”

Another blow to the head.

“It’s time for the Ravagers to rise once again to glory with a new captain. Taserface!” He yelled, earning cheers in return, however, drowning out the cheers, was Rocket’s laughter. Everyone stopped to look at the raccoon, who looked at Taserface.

“I’m sorry. Your name is...It’s Taserface?”

“That’s right.”

“Do you shoot tasers out of your face?”

He looked around before yelling; “It’s metaphorical!”

Everyone cheered with him.

“For what?” Rocket questioned.

Another pause as he looked around. “For it is a name that strikes fear into the hearts of anyone who hears it.”

They all did a quiet agreement, not as hysterically as Nebula still sat in the back, glancing at the Raccoon.

“Okay... whatever you say.” Rocket said to him. Making Taserface bring out a knife.

“You shut up. You’re next.”

Rocket glared at him, then glanced at (Y/N), winking at her. She got the idea, giving him a small smile as she nodded.

Taserface grabbed Yondu’s head and brought the knife close to his neck. “Udonta, I have waited a long time to do...”

He stopped to hear Rocket snickering.

“What?!”

“I’m sorry. I am so sorry! I just keep imagining you waking up in the morning, sir... looking in the mirror and then in all seriousness saying to yourself... ‘You know what would really be a kick-ass name? Taserface!’” Rocket laughed along with (Y/N) and Groot. Who looked between all of them, hearing the other Ravager’s snicker too.

“That’s how I hear you in my head! What was your second choice? Scrotum Hat?”

That was it, everyone started laughing, (Y/N) had a bright smile on her face that Rocket hasn’t seen in a while, until Taserface brought his chair back, and put the knife on his neck.

“No!” (Y/N) yelled.

“New plan. We’re killing you first.”

“Well, dying is certainly better than having to live an entire life as a moronic shitbag who thinks Taserface is a cool name.” Rocket leaned in closer.

“And I’m sure as shit not scared to be killed by a person who is named Taserface.”

The man glared at Rocket. Then let go of his chair. “No, then what about her?”

He pointed to (Y/N), whose eyes widen as he stepped closer, bringing the knife to her neck. Rocket didn’t do anything.

“Well? You think it’s funny now?”

Rocket shrugged. “Absolutely.”

Taserface growled as he sheathed his knife and grabbed the back of her chair. She yelped as she was being dragged across the floor. Rocket’s heart rate when up as he saw him go to the airlock.

_Don’t do it... Don’t do it._

He opened the door and placed the chair inside, making (Y/N) yelp, tears starting to form in her eyes.

“HEY! Your beef is with me! Leave the kid out of it!” Rocket yelled, struggling to get out of his bonds.

“I am Groot!” Groot wailed through the cheers for him to do it.

“This is what happens to people who laugh in the face of Taserface!

Before he could press the button, Nebula’s voice came through. “That’s enough killing for today.”

She walked towards Taserface.

“I thought you were the biggest sadist in the galaxy.” He questioned as he moved away from the button.

“That was when Daddy was paying my bills. The Priestess wants to kill the girl herself. And he has bounties on his head in at least 12 Kree provinces. I assure you I am not as easy a mark as an old man without his magic stick or a talking woodland beast. I want 10% of the take... and a couple more things.”

Taserface growled. “Take the girl out.”

They did so, dragging her back out.

“What is it that you exactly want?”

————————————

The three grunted as they were thrown in a holding cell. (Y/N) backed up and looked at Taserface in fear.

“We deliver you to the Kree in the morning. Neither one of you will last much longer after that.”

Rocket got back up. “Okay. Taserface.”

He then ran to the bars. “Hey, tell the other guys we said ‘Hi,’ Taserface!”

Rocket then turned away from the bars and started walking over to (Y/N), who was still paralyzed with fear.

“No offense, but your employees are a bunch of jerks,” Rocket told Yondu as he passed by him.

He crouched down, looking straight into her (E/C) eyes. “Kid? You with us?”

“_You were gonna let them kill me..._” She said above a whisper.

“Kid, I-I swear I didn’t think it would come to that. You’re alright.” He patted her forearm.

“I-I can’t breath.”

“Shh, Hey. Stop. You’re alright.” He said again, grabbing her hands and pulling them away from her face.

“You were going to let them-“

“It would never come to that-“

“I could have died-“

“I will _never_ let that happen! Do you hear me? Nobody is going to lay a damn finger on you. Not unless they want a missing hand.” Rocket shushed. Yondu watching the pair as (Y/N) finally broke, tears rolling down her face as Rocket rubbed her forearm, shushing her and trying to get her down from her panic attack. For the first time in a while.

He felt like an absolute piece of shit.


	9. Tape 9

Yondu, Rocket, and (Y/N) sat in silence together for a good hour or so, not saying anything until the blue-skinned man piped up.

"I was a Kree battle slave for 20 years when Stakar freed me." The two look at Yondu, as life was completely gone from his eyes. He continued. "He offered me a place with the Ravagers. He said all I needed to do was adhere to the code. But I was young... and greedy, and stupid."

He looked at Rocket. "Like you stealing those batteries."

"That was mostly Drax." Rocket argued.

"Me and Stakar and the other captains... we weren't so different from you and your friends. The only family I ever had." Rocket's ears perked up as (Y/N) looked at him with sadness.

"When I broke the code... they exiled me."

"Maybe...maybe we could talk to them? Try to reason with them?" (Y/N) said softly, her voice almost cracking, but Yondu shook his head. "No... this is what I deserve."

Rocket shook his own head and got up, (Y/N) in tow as they walked towards Yondu, (Y/N) sat down on her legs in from of Yondu. "Slow down, drama queen. You might deserve this, but we don't. We gotta get out of here."

"Where's Quill?" The Blue man asked. Rocket looked away, scratching his forearm. "He went off with his old man."

"Ego?"

"Yeah." (Y/N) nodded.

"It's a day for dumbass names." Rocket said, making Yondu chuckle, a small light returning in his eyes.

"You're smiling. And for a second, I got a warm feeling. But then it was ruined by those disgusting-ass teeth."

"You like a professional asshole or what?" Yondu asked.

"He's pretty much a pro." (Y/N) shrugged.

"Why didn't you deliver Quill to Ego as you promised?" The raccoon questioned.

"He was skinny. Could fit into places we couldn't. Good for thievin'."

Rocket hummed, the room silent for a minute.

"I got an idea on how to get outta here." Yondu looked at (Y/N). "But we're gonna need your skinny self." (Y/N) raised an eyebrow.

(Y/N) took a shaky breath as she approached the bars, she looked up to see a very small opening, just big enough for her to get through. She looked back at the pair. "Why can't Rocket do this?"

"Because if the rat goes he'll be shot down in 3 seconds."

"And you don't think I won't?"

"Look, kid. It's easy, just get the fin in the captain's quarters, find Groot, get back to us, You'll be done in like, 10 minutes." Rocket explained.

The (h/c) girl growled as she started to climb up, almost slipping due to not getting a good enough grip, she used all of her strength to pull herself up and over. Rocket looked at her with amber eyes. "You can do this."

The female sighed as she nodded, walking away. She made sure to check corners before she cleared them, soft clinks of metal were heard from her ankle boots as she walked around, she saw the door to the quarters, but someone grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, she gasped as she kicked and squealed, the Ravager smirked at her, his breath smelling like alcohol.

"Well, aren't you out late, sweetheart."

"Let go of me, I'll, AH-"

She shut up as he inched closer, putting a hand on her chest as she shut her eyes tightly, memories of her mother abusing her.

"Come on, if you come with me, I'll convince them you can be useful."

_"How do you like that you little bitch?!"_

(Y/N) shook her head violently as the Ravager kept petting her chest.

_"You were a MISTAKE!"_

"Come on~" He purred.

_"Come on!"_

"Just deal with it..."

_ **NO!** _

Something in her snapped, she opened her eyes and glared at the man, her iris turning white as the guy looked at her shocked before he was turned to stone. When her eyes turned back to normal. She gasped for air and panted, scooting away from the man, as she collapsed on the floor, looking at the man with fear. Questioning if she truly did that or not.

But she quickly dismissed her thoughts and quickly but quietly entered the quarters, looking around to see Taserface sleeping on what seemed to be Yondu's old bed. She saw the drawer set beside him, and tiptoed over to it, she pulled open the drawer and saw the red fin. Once she grasped it, she felt the cool metal on her warm skin. She smiled as she silently closed the drawer and turned to walk out, but gasped to see a glaring Kraglin and a smiling Groot on his shoulder.

The fin was dropped at Yondu's feet. Who looked up at Kraglin.

"I didn't mean to do a mutiny." Kraglin's voice shook as he spoke. "They killed all my friends."

"Get the third quadrant ready for release," Yondu spoke, Kraglin our Groot on the bars and pounded his chest proudly, leaving to go do so.

"One more thing." Rocket stopped Kraglin. "You got any clones of Quill's old music on the ship?"

"I... think so."

"Play it. I want old Taserface to die hearing that shit."

Before Rocket could go put on Yondu's fin, she reached for his hand and grasped it.

"Rocket! There's something really important I need to tell you!"

He looked at her with interest, she didn't know how to start so she looked at the ground before looking him straight in the eyes.

"I found out what the Priestess meant about my eyes."

"No shit?" She shook her head. "I can...turn people to stone."

The raccoon blinked at her before scoffing. "Yeah, Okay."

The grip on his hand tightened, making Rocket look at her dead in the eyes as she glared.

"This is serious!" She growled as her eyes momentarily turned from white to (e/c). Rocket's eyes widen, his ears swirl in surprise and amusement.

"No... shit."

"She's not lying." Yondu said the pair look to him. He stared at (Y/N) with a straight face.

"I knew your daddy. He was able to do the same damn thing."

She got up and clutched the bars. "You knew my dad?"

"He used to be a Ravager before he quit. He was able to do all sorts of shit with his eyes. Was able to turn himself lookin' like a human."

"What?!" Rocket and (Y/N) gawked.

"That's how he got settled down on Terra. How he had you."

Yondu gave her once last look before walking off. (Y/N) wasn't finished though.

"Do you think..." Yondu stopped. "Do you think he would have been proud of me."

Yondu looked at her hopeful eyes and shrugged. "I don't know, nor do I give a damn."

Her shoulders slump as he walked off. Rocket looked at her, scratching his forearm. "You did good kid."

She looked at the raccoon. Giving her the smallest smiles. "I'm not gonna say I'm proud of you cause I'm not, but you did good."

She smiled at that.


	10. Tape 10

It was quiet on the Ravager’s ship, a male alien with pink skin was busy shaving his stubble when a loud feedback noise was heard on the ship. He looked up in confusion, when “Come a Little Bit Closer” by Jay & The Americans were playing. 

The two guards standing watch open the doors to see Rocket finishing up his handy work on putting the Finn on Yondu’s head. (Y/N) and Groot stood next to the pair. The raccoon and the blue-skinned man gave off a smirk as the guards fumbled to aim their guns at the pair. Yondu whistles and the arrow came threw the wall, impaling the two. He grabbed it as it came back to him. 

He stood up, putting a toothpick in his mouth, and walked on. (Y/N), Rocket, and Groot trailing. Rocket stopped to see the guards' guns. 

“Hey, kid.” He called out, making the teen turn, he tossed her a gun. She looked at him wide-eyed. 

“Show me what you got.” 

She smiled and nodded, loading the gun.

Due to the music, Taserface woke up and saw that the fin was gone. He growled and reached for the walkie talkie. “He’s got it! Yondu’s got the fin!” 

The four walked out of the cage, not flinching once the group of Ravagers came their way. Yondu whistler and each one of them froze before Yondu killed them all with his arrow, each of them giving out yells, grunts, and groans. They continued onward as nothing could stop them. Groot climbed on Yondu’s shoulder and held on as he pushed the door open to the main walkways. 

“Down there!” One of them yelled. Yondu gave him a small glance and sent his arrow once again on them, the teen looked to see a bunch of bodies falling off the walkway, Groot looked at one of the Ravagers, glaring at him. (Y/N) saw this and asked Groot; “He put you in that getup?” 

“I am Groot.” 

(Y/N) raised her gun, she knew she couldn’t do it one-handed, but she didn’t have any time. She steadied her breathing as much as she could while walking, and took her shot. The guy was shot in the chest, he groaned and screamed as he fell off of the walkway. Rocket smirked and gave her a nod. 

They walked into what looked like to the teen a security camera room. With screens showing all of the camera angles. Yondu looked at them and whistled. She watched in amazement as he started killing them left and right, all based on the screens. 

She then looked to Rocket, who was watching a screen as well, he saw someone coming to the right, so he raised a gun in his right hand. His ear twitched for a second, then he fired through the wall. She looked to the screen and saw he got him. 

“You’ve gotta let me try that.” She smiled.

“Why wait? Go for it.” He replied. 

The group was laughing as they were getting their sweet revenge on the Ravagers, Yondu stopped laughing and approached a single screen. He saw Taserface, and all of a sudden, all he saw was red. 

The raccoon and teen stopped shooting for a moment, looking at the screen as well as Yondu unleashed his arrow on Taserface. After a special whistle, Yondu lit the arrow on fire. Taserface saw this, and dodged the arrow, laughing, before he saw that the arrow hit the two big fuel tanks to the ship, igniting the whole thing. 

Rocket and (Y/N)’s faces fell in shock. 

“You maniac.” (Y/N) said. 

“The whole ship’s gonna blow.” Rocket continued, his ears folded down in shock and worry. 

Yondu smirked at the pair. “Not the whole ship.” 

He whistled for his arrow, and it came back to him. He holstered it and walked on, the trio following him. 

“Release the quadrant!” He told Kraglin. 

“Aye, Captain!” He replied, going to go do so. Rocket and (Y/N) sat down. Rocket pulled up a screen and started to go through planet locations. 

“Where to, Captain?” Kraglin asked.

“Ego.” Rocket said. Yondu turned to look at the raccoon.

“No, boy!” But it was too late, the pair already were on their way. After making so many jumps than (Y/N) could count, they all jerked forward. She landed on the cold metal floor with a grunt, taking deep slow breaths to try and not make herself puke. Groot wasn’t too lucky as he already did so. 

“What the hell you doing, boy?” Yondu asked Rocket, absolutely pissed. 

“I could tell by how you talked about him, this Ego is bad news. We’re here to save Quill.” Rocket spat back. 

“For what? Huh? For honor? For love?” 

“No. I don’t care about those things.” Rocket yelled. Making (Y/N) look at him with wide eyes. 

“I wanna save Quill so I can prove I’m better than him! I can lord this over him forever.” 

Yondu got up, laughing at the raccoon. Who blinked in confusion as his ears perked back. “What are you laughing at me for?” 

“You can fool yourself and everyone else, but you can’t fool me. I know who you are.” Yondu said as he walked forward. This made Rocket get up and glare at Yondu. 

“You don’t know anything about me, loser.” 

Yondu jerked back to look at him. “I know everything about you.” 

Rocket scoffed.

“I know you play like the meanest and the hardest but, actually, you’re the most scared of all.” 

“Shut up!” Rocket growled. 

“I know you steal batteries you don’t need, and you push away anyone who’s willing to put up with you because just a little bit of love reminds you how big and empty that hole inside you actually is.”

“I said shut up...” Rocket said, his voice cracking. 

“I know them, scientists, what made you, never gave a rat’s ass about you.” 

“I’m serious, dude!” He roared. 

“Just like my own damn parents who sold me, their own little baby, into slavery. I know who you are, boy. Because you’re me.” 

The whole ship was quiet. (Y/N) looked at the pair in fear something was going to happen, but all she got was a small sigh from Rocket. 

“What kind of a pair are we?” He finally said. 

“The kind that’s about to go fight a planet, I reckon.” Yondu said as he drove the ship. 

“All right, Okay! Good. Wait.” Rocket exclaimed, before him and the teen exchanged a look before looking to Yondu. 

“Fight a what?” The pair said.


	11. Tape 11

On Ego, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis were looking for Peter, when all of a sudden her transmitter started to beep.

"Finally." She exclaimed, picking up. "Rocket?"

"Keep that transmitter nearby, so I can find you." He said while he, (Y/N), Groot, and Yondu climb into another small spaceship. "We're in an old piece of construction equipment Yondu once used to slice open the Bank of A'askavaria."

"Ego's unhinged."

"I know. Get ready." He replied as he sat down.

"Drop her, Kraglin," Yondu told him as he did so. They headed towards the angry face lookin' planet.

"We have a plan?" Rocket asked. Yondu gave a curt nod.

"Yeah. We find a way to kill Ego. If worst comes to worst..." Yondu looked over to (Y/N), who was standing up, holding onto a bar.

"You're gonna have to use those pretty little eyes of yours to freeze him."

Her (E/C) eyes widened. "What?! Yondu! I can't turn a whole freakin' planet to stone are you insane?!"

"Why not? Your daddy could-"

"I'm not my dad!" She yelled. "I just learned about my damn eyes and now you want me to-"

"Enough!" Rocket roared, teeth-baring in a snarl. "We'll figure it out as we go!"

They started to near the building where they guessed Peter and Ego were. (Y/N) hang onto the bar as they crashed through the window, Ego turned and looked at the spacecraft in shock.

"Hey there, jackass!" Yondu said as he crashed the spaceship right where Ego was standing, crushing him. The tentacle that was keeping Peter hostage dropped him. (Y/N) opened the door for the group, breathing heavily as Groot waved.

"Out of the way child and dumber, smaller Groot!" Drax roared as he entered the craft, Groot yelled and started to punch Drax to the best of his ability.

"What are you doing? You could have killed us all!" Drax then roared at Rocket, who turned in his chair. "Uh... 'Thank you, Rocket?'"

"We had it under control."

"We did not. That is only an extension of his true self. He will be back soon." Mantis said, worry in her eyes as she paced around.

"What's Smurfette doing here?" Peter asked as he and Gamora entered the ship.

"Whatever I need to do to get a damn ride home." She replied with snark.

"She tried to murder (Y/N)!" Rocket hissed, gesturing to her. The cyborg glared at the Raccoon.

"I saved her, you stupid fox!"

"He is not a fox!" (Y/N) growled as she stepped towards Nebula with a glare.

"I am Groot."

"I'm not a raboon, either."

"I am Groot."

"Raccoon. Whatever." Rocket said, rolling his eyes.

The group paused to see more light tentacles spring out of the ground.

"How do we kill a Celestial?" Drax questioned.

"There's a center to him," Peter explained. "His brain, his soul, whatever it is. Some sort of protective shell." He finished while climbing up the ladder.

"It's in the caverns below the surface," Mantis added. The tentacles started to wrap around the aircraft.

"Yondu?" Peter questioned as he reached the top. The aircraft tried to take off, but the tentacles held it back down, making everyone yelp and hold on to something.

"Thrusters are out." Yondu cursed. Peter opened a hatch and started to hot-wire it. "Guess I should be glad I was a skinny kid. Otherwise, you'd have delivered me to this maniac."

"You still reckon that's the reason I kept you around, you idiot?"

"That's what you told me, you old doofus."

"Once I figured out what happened to them other kids I wasn't just gonna hand you over."

"You said you were gonna eat me."

"That was being funny!"

"Not to me!"

"You people have issues," Rocket called from down below.

"Of course I have issues," Peter yelled back. He then pointed to a being rising from the light. "That's my freakin' Father!"

There was soon a beep. "Thrusters are back up."

With that they took off out of the building and headed towards the ground, everyone held on as they exclaimed and yelled.

"We should be going up!" Yondu yelled.

"We can't! Ego wants to eradicate the universe as we know it. We have to kill him. Rocket!"

"Got it!" Rocket replied to Peter as he flicked a switch. Lasers started to come out of tiny little spheres as they dove into the caverns.

"So, we're saving the galaxy again?" (Y/N) questioned.

"I guess," Peter answered.

"Awesome!" She smiled.

"We're really gonna be able to jack up our prices if we're two-time galaxy savers." Rocket smirked.

"I seriously can't believe that's where your mind goes," Peter growled.

"It was just a random thought, man. I thought we were friends. Of course, I care about the planets, and the buildings and all the animals on the planets."

"And the people." (Y/N) replied. Rocket cocked his head with a "Meh."

"The crabby puppy is so cute. He makes me wanna die!" Mantis squealed in happiness.

"Tell me why Ego wants you here?" Yondu asked.

"He needs my genetic connection to the light to help destroy the universe. He tried to teach me how to control the power." Peter explained.

"So, could you?"

"A little." Peter hesitates. "I made a ball."

"A ball?" Yondu gives him a look, which Peter returns.

"I thought as hard as I could. It was all that I could come up with."

"You thought? You think when I make this arrow fly I use my head?" They stopped bickering once they ran into some debris, they scratched open the door, leaving a big hatch in the aircraft. The teen's eyes widen as she saw the millions of tunnels and holes in the caverns, they started to approach the core.

Gamora looked to Rocket, who had is amber eyes set on it. "That ore is thick, Rocket."

He spared her a glance. "I got it covered." He started to press some buttons, turned a dial, then started to aim the laser at the core.

"We must hurry. It will not take Ego long to find us." Mantis said, worried.

"Keep it steady." Rocket said as he flicked one more switch, then started to drill into the core with the laser.

"We drill into the center, we kill him!" Peter yelled.

(Y/N) watched as the heat of the laser started to melt through the core, she could feel the blistering heat of it. She walked towards Rocket's chair to get a better look.

_"Captain?"_

Kraglin's voice rang out from the transmitter.

"What is it, Kraglin?" Yondu asked.

_"Hey, you remember that Ayesha chick?"_

"Yeah, why?"

_"Uh..."_

"Oh, hell!" Yondu looked to the side to see a bunch of Sovereign heading their way. Peter pulled back, which surprised Rocket and (Y/N) until they saw the Sovereign as well, who started to fire at the ship, taking out the lasers, one of the thrusters went down, and the ship tilted, (Y/N) started to fall, but with all of his strength, Rocket grabbed her arm with one hand and the seat with the other. Leaving Gamora, Drax, and Mantis to fall out.

“Why aren’t you firing the lasers?” Peter asked Rocket. Rocket got (Y/N) back on her feet and leaped out of the chair, grabbing his knapsack and searching through it.

“They blew out the generator. I think I packed a small detonator.”

“A detonator is worthless without explosives.” Nebula explained.

“Thank you captain obvious!” (Y/N) yelled back.

Rocket then spotted the batteries.

“Well, we got these. He started to hook them up as Peter climbed back down.

“Is that thing strong enough to kill Ego?” He asked.

“If it is, it’ll cause a chain reaction throughout his entire nervous system.”

“Meaning what?” (Y/N) questioned.

“The entire planet will explode.” Rocket answered. Putting on his belt as Groot climbed on his shoulders. “We’ll have to get out of here fast. I rigged a timer.”

(Y/N) kneeled down and grabbed his wrist. “Be careful, okay?”

Rocket gave her a small sigh, reaching behind her ear to activate her mask. “I’ll be fine. Worry about yourself, okay?”

She let go and stood up as Rocket and Peter used aero rigs to fly out of the ship. The teen touched her mask once more, taking a deep breath then heading up towards Yondu and Nebula to see what she could help with. She watched the trio from the ship, she gasped in worry as she saw Ego head towards the group, but Mantis kneeled down, put her hand in one of the cracks on the ground, and with her loudest yell, she screamed; “SLEEP!”

And with that, the planet was somewhat calmer. (Y/N) smiled behind her mask, proud of the woman. But her smile faded as she felt another thump.

“Rear thrusters are out again!” Yondu yelled.

“We’re done for without that generator.” Nebula hissed. (Y/N) looked at the pair, then at the Sovereign. Peter flew in with a loud grunt, looking at the Sovereign behind his mask with wide eyes.

(E/C) eyes flashed white for a second, before (Y/N) started to head down to the lower level. Yondu and Nebula looked at her with confusion.

She walked up towards the entryway. “Yondu! When I give you the signal, turn the whole ship in a 360 circle!”

“Why?!”

“This is the worst comes to worst moment.” She replied. Closing her eyes as she tried to remember what unleashed them the first time.

“Guardians...” The priestess said from her ship. “Perhaps it will provide you solace that your deaths are not without purpose. They will serve as a warning for all of those tempted with betraying us. Don’t _screw_ with the Sovereign.”

_Screw..._

_Don’t screw..._

_Don’t screw with me!_

It then clicked for her. (Y/N) thought about all the bad times her mother beat her and took the last drop of hope from her body. It was if everything was in slow motion. She felt every cigarette burn, every thrash, every hit, every kick course through her body. Her mother’s cold voice rang through her mind.

_You are nothing without me!_

_You are nothing!_

_Nothing!_

** _NOTHING!_ **

With a high pitched scream that rang for miles (Y/N) opened her now fully white eyes, a large flash of light coming from them. Yondu took that as a sign and started to turn the ship around. Peter watched in surprise and horror as all of the ships were being turned to stone, and started to crash on the ground in tiny little pieces. Rocket, who was now out of the tunnels, watched with a smirk on his muzzle. The priestess gasped in surprise as her ship was next, she wailed in defeat. Once she was finished. (Y/N) felt lightheaded, she closed her eyes and fell out of the ship, Peter barely grazing her hand as he missed.

“(Y/N)!” Rocket yelled as he turned on his aero rig to try and catch her, but she was falling too fast. Gamora slid in and caught her before she could hit the ground, once she caught her, she softly put her on the ground. Rocket flew beside her and put his ear on her chest to make sure she was still alive.

“Is she alright? What was that thing?” Drax questioned. Rocket didn’t answer as he put two fingers on her wrist now as well when he felt and heard beats of life. He sighed in relief.

“Goddammit, kid. One of these days you’re gonna scare me to death.”

The group looked up to see the ship being blown to pieces. Gamora looked at it with wide eyes. “Peter! No!”

Nebula safely landed on the ground, while Peter used his aero rig to float down, Yondu used his arrow. Peter looked up at Yondu.

“You look like Mary Poppins.”

“Is he cool?”

“Hell yeah, He’s cool.”

There was a moment of silence.

“I’M MARY POPPINS Y’ALL!”

The group came together, crowding around (Y/N) in a protective circle looking cool until a piece of stone hit Mantis in the head.

“Mantis, look out!” Drax yelled.

Since Mantis was knocked out, Ego was awake and planet shook again. Drax picked up Mantis. “She’s just unconscious.”

“How long until the bomb goes off?” Peter asked Rocket.

“In the unlikely even that Groot doesn’t kill us all... about six minutes.”

They look up to see the caverns all cracking around them.

“Kraglin, we need the quadrant for an extraction. T-minus 5 minutes.” Yondu told him.

“Aye, Captain.”

“Somebody’s gotta be up top when Kraglin arrives,” Peter yelled.

Rocket was still kneeled by (Y/N) as he poured some red tiny devices into his hands.

“Drax, take Mantis and (Y/N),” Peter told him.

“He won’t be able to carry her all the way up there boy, she’s most likely safer down here.” Yondu gestured to the teen.

“What do we do, then?” Gamora asked.

“All of us will protect her, then Yondu and I will take her to the ship.” Rocket said.

“Sounds like a decent plan.” Peter said, putting his Aero rig on Drax, making him go up with a yelp; “Ow! My nipples!”

The ground started to crack around the group. Peter quickly grabbed (Y/N), while Gamora and Nebula fell down, his eyes widened. “Gamora!”

The tentacles came back, while an angry face was made in the ore. “Peter!” Ego roared.

Peter handed (Y/N) over to Yondu, who put her away from the battle, nearby a rock where she would be sheltered. He patted her knee. “You did good kid. You did good.” He said to her, before returning back to Peter and Rocket. Peter started to shoot at Ego’s tentacles, growling.

“Come now, Peter. I know this isn’t what you want.” Ego tried to reason.

“What kind of Father would I be to let you make this choice?”

Yondu used his arrow to destroy his targets, while Rocket was in the air, he deployed those tiny red devices and encased himself in a protective ball, he set off the bombs, and landed on the ground, grabbing a gun. But the tentacle slapped him away.

“Soon, Peter, we will be all there is. So stop pissing me off!” A tentacle hit Peter, and he landed with a sicking thud, his mask breaking off.

He got up with a wince and watched as Ego came forward, his skeleton, muscles, and skin forming. He then watched as Yondu got smashed into the ground by a tentacle, his arrow breaking as he yelled.

He turned to see Rocket trying to shoot the tentacles, but they were wrapping around him. He also watched as the tentacles were slowly heading towards (Y/N), encasing her too.

“I told you. I don’t want to do this alone.” Peter screamed as a tentacle pierces through his chest.

“You cannot deny the purpose the universe has bestowed upon you.” Ego roared.

“It doesn’t need to be like this, Peter. Why are you destroying our chance? Stop pretending you aren’t what you are. One in billions. Trillions. Even more. What greater meaning can life possibly have to offer?”

“I don’t use my head to fly the arrow, boy! I use my heart-“ Yondu called out to him before being completely encased. Peter looked to him before looking at Ego. All of the memories he has had with his loved ones flashing through his mind.

Listening to music with his mom.

Laughing with Drax.

Flying with aero rigs with Rocket.

Sharing a moment with Gamora on Knowhere.

Stargazing with (Y/N).

Learning how to shoot with Yondu.

He frowned and clenched his fists. Anger welling up inside him as he began to refuse Ego’s power, who looked at him in confusion.

“You shouldn’t have killed my mom and squished my Walkman.” He growled before launching himself at Ego. Since he was fighting him, his tentacles were lifted, and everyone was let go. Rocket tumbled out of the rocks and looked to see a (S/C) hand poking from some rubble, he quickly cleared the debris off of her and checked her heart and pulse once more, she was alive. Once he made sure she was safe, he rose back up to the caverns Groot was in.

“Groot? Groot if you can hear me, hurry up! I’m not sure how long Quill can keep him distracted!” Once Groot was back on Rocket’s shoulder, he then rushed back down to Yondu, who was kneeling next to the teen.

“Yondu, we’re about to blow!”

“Get to the ship!”

“Not without Quill and (Y/N)!”

“You need to take care of the twig!” Yondu yelled. Rocket then looked at Yondu with worried eyes. “Not without you and (Y/N).” He said, his voice wavering.

Yondu shook his head. “I ain’t done nothin’ right my whole damn life, rat. You need to give me this.”

Rocket looked down, sighing. He then glanced at Yondu, he reached into his knapsack and grabbed three devices.

“Two spacesuits and an aero-rig.” He handed them both to Yondu. Who took them with a nod.

“I am Groot.”

“What’s that?”

“He says, ‘Welcome to the frickin’ Guardians of the Galaxy.’” He paused for a moment. “Only He didn’t use ‘frickin’.”

Yondu gave a small nod. “Bye twig.”

Rocket then flew up, praying that Yondu and (Y/N) would come back to him safely. Once he got back on this ship. He sighed as he looked at the timer.

“Where’s Peter and (Y/N)?” Gamora asked Rocket, who couldn’t look at her.

“Rocket, where are they? Rocket. Rocket, look at me! Where are they?!”

She looked down at Groot to see his point to the caverns.

“No. I’m not leaving without them.” Gamora went to grab a gun, but Rocket shot an electric impulse at her. She went down with a thud.

“I’m sorry. I can only afford to lose one friend today.” Rocket said. “Kraglin, go!”

Kraglin did so.

“Wait, is Quill and (L/N) back?” Drax questioned. He reached for the transmitter.

“Rocket, where’s Quill and (L/N)?”

No answer.

“Rocket, where’s Quill and (L/N)?!”

Rocket watched as the doors closed, tears filling up in his eyes.

“Rocket! where’s Quill and (L/N)?! Where’s Quill and (L/N)?!”

Back on Ego, Peter sat and watched as the planet exploded around him, but he was soon tackled and carried upwards by Yondu, who had grabbed (Y/N).

“He may have been your father, boy, but he wasn’t your daddy.”

Peter looked at him with astonishment.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do none of it right. I’m damn lucky you’re my boy.” He pressed something on (Y/N)’s and Peter’s chest, it was the spacesuits.

“What?” Peter questioned as Yondu chuckles. Once they were out in space, the aero rig died out, leaving the trio in space.

“Yondu, what are you doing?” Peter asked. “You can’t.”

“Yondu!” Peter cried. He tried to get the spacesuit off of him, but he couldn’t.

“No!” Peter cried as Yondu gently put the sides of his hands on his face, but then that was it, he floated there dead as Peter sobbed into his chest before the Quadrant came and found the trio.

With the help of Kraglin and Drax, they got the trio in, and Rocket immediately went to Yondu but froze to see he was already gone. His head darted over to (Y/N), who was still unconscious. “Drax, get her upstairs to the medical bay.”

Drax didn’t question the cracking in Rocket’s voice, he just went to do so, taking off the spacesuit from her, and lifting her tiny body up from the floor.

Peter sobbed into Gamora’s arms as she shushed him as any mother would, it was a sad day for them.

Everyone except (Y/N) crowded around Yondu, who was about to be cremated.

“I told Gamora how when I was a kid I used to pretend David Hasselhoff was my dad. He’s a singer and actor from Earth, really famous guy. Earlier it struck me... Yondu didn’t have a talking car but he did have a flying arrow. He didn’t have the beautiful voice of an angel but he did have the whistle of one. Both Yondu and David Hasselhoff went on kick-ass adventures and hooked up with hot women... and fought robots. I guess David Hasselhoff did kind of end up being my dad after all. Only it was you, Yondu.” After Peter said those words, tears in his eyes. Gamora put a loving hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“I had a pretty cool dad.” Peter continued. “What I’m trying to say here is sometimes that thing you’re searching for your whole life... it’s right there by your side all along. You don’t even know it.” He finished.

Gamora stood there for a bit longer before going to talk to Nebula.

“I am Groot.”

“He did call you twig.” Rocket nodded. He was the one to leave next, going upstairs and opening a door to a bedroom, where (Y/N) laid on the bed, covers drawn above her chest. Rocket pulled up a chair and sat down, his ears folded downward as he watched her steady breaths.

“Hey kid...you’ve been out for a whole day now...I’d..thought I’d give you an update... Yondu didn’t make it. He died saving you and Quill. Not saying I blame you, I kinda do, but kinda don’t.” He gave a small chuckle. He waited to hear some sort of chuckles back, but he heard nothing. He sighed, moving a strand of hair from her face.

“You know Quill was saying some sappy stuff about love and fathers and stuff... as much as I hate to say it...I think your dad wouldn’t have been proud of you. Not really...but that doesn’t matter because...” He stopped to take a heavy breath.

“Because I’m proud of you. I’m really proud of you. You took down the whole Sovereign by yourself. I don’t know how you managed, but you did.” He smiled softly.

His ear twitched to hear some movement. He looked up to see (Y/N) slightly moving, opening her eyes, she softly said; “...thank you.”

Rocket gave a small smile.

“...Don’t mention it, kid.”

With Rocket’s help, (Y/N) slowly made her way to the bridge, and she was welcomed with praises and relieved sighs. She gave off a small smile but looked behind everyone to see a flash of light. “What the...”

“They came.” Rocket said. Everyone looked outside to see many spaceships coming over.

“What is it?” Drax questioned.

“I sent word to Yondu’s old Ravager buddies, and told them what he did.” Rocket said as he and (Y/N) came closer to the window.

“It’s a Ravager funeral.” Peter gawked.

(Y/N)’s eye’s widened as fireworks started to go off. She slowly sank to her knees as she grabbed Rocket’s hand.

“He didn’t chase them away.” Rocket said.

“No,” Peter replied.

“Even though he yelled at them. And was always mean. And he stole batteries he didn’t need.” After Rocket said that, Peter looked at him.

“Well, of course not.”

The guardians watched as the funeral took place, Rocket shedding some final tears as he grasped (Y/N)’s hand tighter.

**THE GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY**

**WILL RETURN**


End file.
